Contradições
by Robson Moura
Summary: Basta um beijo para revelar o que nós realmente sentimos.
1. Capítulo um

* * *

**Ship principal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** romance

**Spoilers:** 6

**Capítulos:** 8

**Status:** completa

**Idioma:** português

Disclaimer: alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo um**

Ele entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina e se sentou perto da lareira. O que aconteceu na última hora fez com que sentisse coisas que nunca pensara em sentir. _Isso não devia ter acontecido, Malfoy. _Pensava,enquanto passava seus dedos por seus lábios finos. Nunca beijou um garoto, mas sempre se sentiu tentado.

– Seus lábios... – disse baixo. – Não achei que ele beijava assim.

Draco olhou ao seu redor para se certificar de que não havia ninguém na sala. Repreendeu-se. Já passava das onze da noite, e a sala comunal estava vazia. Levantou-se e foi dormir, vestiu o pijama e sentou-se na cama. _Não preciso de mais problemas, foi apenas um beijo. Isso não significa nada. _ Deitou-se, evitou pensar. Mas sabia que o beijo não era o principal problema e sim a pessoa que o beijou.

**-x-**

Em outro dormitório, em outra cama. Um garoto de olhos verdes também tinha dificuldades para dormir. Harry pensava em todas as coisas que aconteceram no ano anterior. Principalmente na morte do padrinho, um acontecimento que tinha dificuldade em aceitar. Lembrava-se de cada instante da luta no Departamento de Mistérios. Mas também estava ansioso para ter sua próxima aula com Dumbledore, pois ficara intrigado com o que descobriu sobre o passado de Voldemort. Adormeceu ouvindo os roncos de Ron.

Na manhã seguinte acordou com o barulho dos outros garotos. Esfregou os olhos e colocou os óculos, ao olhar através da janela notou que o dia seria de um tempo nublado. Tomou um banho e vestiu-se para a aula. Enquanto ajeitava a gravata, fitou-se no espelho, olhou os lábios e notou que estavam levemente inchados. _Lembrança da última noite_. Quando desceu para a sala comunal, Ron e Hermione estavam a sua espera.

– Pensei que não fosse acordar. – disse Ron sorrindo para o amigo. – Você chegou tarde ontem.

– Achei que você estivesse dormindo. – disse Harry, guardando o livro de poções em sua mochila.

– Estava. Acordei quando você chegou.

Desceram para o salão principal para tomar o café da manhã. Hermione carregava um livro de _Runas Antigas_. Sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a tomar o café da manhã. Harry fitou a mesa da Sonserina e viu que Malfoy não estava. Uns minutos depois, o loiro entrou no salão acompanhado de Pansy Parkinson, Crabble e Goyle. Ele acompanhou Draco com o olhar, o loiro notou que Harry o secava e retribuiu com um sorriso arrogante.

– Harry, Harry! – chamou Hermione, que havia deixado o livro de Runas de lado e bebia um copo de suco de abóbora.

– O que foi? – perguntou rápido, tentando disfarçar a ligeira distração.

– Você não vai terminar seu café da manhã? Nós já vamos.

Hermione fitou o amigo e depois, pelos ombros, Draco. Notou que o loiro olhava para Harry de maneira disfarçada. Voltou-se para o moreno.

– Não queremos chegar atrasados à aula de poções.

Harry terminou seu café da manhã, levantou-se junto com Hermione e saíram. Ron terminou de limpar a boca e seguiu os dois. Ao passarem pelo saguão de entrada, Harry percebeu que esquecera a mochila.

– Podem ir. Eu encontro vocês na sala de aula. – disse Harry, voltando para pegar a mochila.

Hermione e Ron foram para aula. No salão principal, Draco levantou-se e saiu. Passou direto por Harry sem dar a mínima atenção ao rapaz.

– Harry, já ia levar sua mochila. – disse Seamus.

– Obrigado.

Harry saiu do salão e seguiu para aula de Poções. Ao dobrar no corredor da sala, deparou-se com Malfoy.

– Preciso falar com você. – disse o moreno.

– O que foi Potter? Ainda está bravinho com o que aconteceu no trem?

Harry empurrou o garoto para um canto mais escuro.

– Quero falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite.

Draco ficou em silêncio e olhou para os lados, o corredor estava vazio, ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o início da aula de poções. Draco foi ríspido:

– Falar sobre o quê? Não aconteceu nada Potter.

Draco fitou os lábios de Harry e sorriu maliciosamente.

– Não me amole Potter. Por que você quer falar sobre ontem? Gostou do que aconteceu?

O loiro se aproximou de Harry, falando de um jeito perturbador. Harry sabia que não devia ter beijado Draco. Enfim, _não devia ter ficado naquela sala vazia a noite passada_.

– Isso não vai se repetir. – disse Harry, rápido.

– Você é patético Potter. – disse por fim o loiro. Desvencilhando-se de Harry.

Aconteceu rápido. Draco sentiu os lábios de Harry tocarem os seus, e a língua do garoto se encostar à sua. Surpreendeu-se com a atitude do moreno. Num gesto inconsciente, apertou a cintura de Harry e o encostou contra a parede, sentiu o corpo dele colado ao seu. Estavam eufóricos, suas respirações eram rápidas. Sentiram um misto de adrenalina e outra coisa qualquer. Quando pararam de se beijar, o loiro encarou os olhos verdes que estavam à sua frente, se sentiu sem reação. Não sabia o que dizer. A sineta tocou, Draco passou o dorso da não na boca e saiu, deixando o moreno sem saber o que fazer. _Foi um beijo que queimou o sangue, e pôde encher pensamentos. Um beijo de gosto amargo. Um beijo que poderia ser um prêmio ou castigo._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **_Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Esses dois me deixam lufando. *O*_

_Espero reviews. Até o próximo cap. _

_Abraços! _


	2. Capítulo dois

**Capítulo dois**

Harry se arrumou e foi em direção à sala de poções. Horace Slughorn já estava na sala e andava por ela verificando os caldeirões, e observando se não faltava nenhum ingrediente para a poção que iria ensinar. Slughorn cumprimentou Harry, o garoto acenou com a cabeça para o professor e foi até os dois amigos.

– Você demorou. – disse Hermione.

– Eu estava conversando com Seamus. – mentiu, sentando-se ao lado de Ron.

Fingiu prestar atenção em seu caldeirão. Os outros alunos começaram a entrar na sala, no meio deles estava Draco, que se sentou próximo de Harry. O moreno tirou de dentro da mochila o velho exemplar de _Estudos avançados no preparo de poções_ que pertencera ao príncipe, Hermione o olhou feio. Harry ignorou a garota e observou Malfoy que estava a poucos metros dele, o loiro encarou Harry com um sorriso malicioso. Slughorn começou a aula, ensinou uma poção que Harry conseguiu preparar com sucesso. Após a aula, eles foram até o pátio, Hermione vinha discutindo com Ron.

– Ainda não acho certo o Harry ficar usando os ensinamentos do Príncipe mestiço. – disse Hermione ríspida.

– Mas você tem que admitir que a poção deu certo, ele vem se dando bem graças às dicas que estão escritas no livro.

Hermione encarou Ron com desaprovação. Harry apenas ouvia os dois amigos discutindo. Os dois garotos se sentaram, o moreno observou Ginny que estava com Dean, aquilo lhe incomodou muito e o deixou confuso. Ginny mexia com ele e Draco despertava sentimentos que Harry não compreendia.

– Há quanto tempo eles estão juntos? – perguntou Harry ao ruivo.

– Quem? – perguntou Ron, olhando para trás e vendo sua irmã às carícias com Dean – Ah sim, já faz u tempo. Não gosto que ela fique pelos cantos aos amassos. – Ron votou-se para Harry. – Mas ela não me escuta.

Ginny despediu-se de Dean com um breve selinho e se juntou aos três.

– Olá Harry. – disse Ginny, sentando-se ao lado de Ron. Harry retribuiu com um sorriso. O ruivo com rispidez cortou o sorriso da irmã.

– Você é rápida não? – provocou Ron.

Hermione deu um leve empurrão com o cotovelo no ruivo. Ron soltou um gemido baixo de "ai". Ginny agora estava de pé.

– O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou a ruiva, sem entender.

– Nada. – disse Hermione, rápida. – Ele não quis dizer nada, – olhando para Ron. – Não é Ron?

– Não. Ele quis dizer alguma coisa sim, Hermione. Anda Ron! Fala!

Ron ficou sem graça. Harry levantou-se e saiu "Vejo vocês depois". Voltou para o castelo, enquanto Hermione tentava acabar com a discussão dos irmãos Weasley. Harry seguiu pelo corredor e viu Malfoy subindo as escadas que levavam para o sétimo andar. O loiro andava de maneira sorrateira como se não quisesse ser visto. Harry decidiu segui-lo, não era a primeira vez que o via agindo daquele jeito. Acompanhou Malfoy durante um tempo, o loiro dobrou num corredor e sumiu. Harry não conseguiu entender, _onde estaria Draco_? Percorreu o olhar pelo corredor vazio, viu uma porta semi-aberta. Hesitou, e foi à porta da sala. Ao empurrá-la o garoto sentiu uma pontada no pescoço.

– Você é mesmo petulante, Potter. – disse a voz arrastada de Draco. – Perdeu alguma coisa?

Harry virou-se lentamente e encarou Draco.

– Não. – respondeu. Draco agora pressionava a varinha contra o peito de Harry.

Draco o fitou da cabeça aos pés, analisava sua _presa_. Harry estava sozinho, indefeso. Draco poderia fazer o que quisesse com o moreno. Sorriu mais uma vez, um sorriso descarado.

– Eu poderia muito bem estuporá-lo... – disse, enquanto empurrava Harry para dentro da sala. – Não! Tive uma idéia melhor... Acho que poderia quebrar seu nariz mais uma vez. É uma _ótima idéia_, não acha?

Harry engoliu em seco, sabia muito bem que Draco teria coragem de cumprir suas ameaças. O Moreno analisou a sala, viu que estava vazia. 

– O que você quer Potter? Não cansou de me seguir? – Draco encarou os olhos verdes de Harry. – Acho que sei o que você quer... Quer repetir o que aconteceu hoje. _Não é isso_?

Harry corou de raiva. _Idiota_, pensou. Sua respiração acelerou, se sentiu acuado. Não podia fazer nada. Pensou em pegar sua varinha que estava no bolso do uniforme, mas viu que era inútil.

– Estou esperando sua resposta, Potter. – continuou Draco.

O moreno não soube o que responder. Draco baixou a varinha e voltou para fechar a porta. Harry colocou a mão no bolso e segurou sua varinha, pensou em atacar Draco_. Mas seria covardia atacá-lo pelas costas. _Lembrou-se das palavras de Moody no quarto ano.

– Você é medíocre Potter. – disse o loiro.

– Por que o beijo Malfoy? – perguntou Harry.

Draco o avaliou, abriu a boca para responder. Ia pensar em dizer uma coisa, mas respondeu outra totalmente diferente.

– Você pergunta a mim? Foi você quem me beijou. _Não lembra_?

Harry corou, soltou um suspiro de constrangimento. Draco estava certo, fora ele quem o beijara. Não sabia dizer o motivo. Apenas beijou o garoto.

– Foi só um beijo, Potter. – disse o loiro. – Foi um simples beijo.

– Mas foi o suficiente pra mexer comigo. E rever alguns conceitos.

Draco franziu a sobrancelha não entendeu o que Harry quis dizer. _Rever alguns conceitos? _Riu como se o moreno fosse idiota.

– Não comece com essa história de "_ultimamente ando estranho... Venho me perguntando várias e várias vezes sobre o que aconteceu"._ – a gargalhada de Draco ecoou pela sala. – Você é muito imbecil, Potter.

A gargalhada de Draco bastou para que Harry sentisse suas entranhas ferverem, tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso e foi rápido para cima de Draco. O loiro não fez nenhum movimento. Harry estava segurou o garoto pela camisa enquanto apontava a varinha contra o peito de Draco.

– Vai fazer o quê, Potter? Vai me estuporar? – disse o loiro. – Seja rápido.

– Seu sarcasmo me irrita! – vociferou o moreno.

_Controle-se, não vá fazer besteira_, disse uma voz na cabeça de Harry. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e procurou ficar calmo. Não iria perder o controle. Não com Malfoy.

– Você não vale uma detenção. – disse Harry, soltando Draco.

O moreno deu as costas à Draco, mas sentiu o garoto o agarrar pelas vestes. "Mas o que...", foi interrompido pelos lábios de Draco. O loiro o beijou com vontade, como se sentisse a necessidade de sentir mais uma vez os lábios de Harry. O moreno relaxou o corpo e segurou a cintura do garoto, se atreveu em colocar a mão por baixo da camisa de Draco. E desse modo pôde sentir a barriga magra do loiro.

– _Santo Potter_... – disse o loiro, entre os beijos. – Pelo jeito não é tão santo assim.

_Louco_, só podia estar louco, pensava Harry. O moreno mantinha o loiro apertado contra seu corpo, se atreveu mais uma vez. Deslizou a mão até o cós da calça de Draco, desabotoou a calça e abriu o zíper. O loiro encostou a testa na de Harry e olhou pra baixo, rindo maliciosamente.

– Pare! – disse o loiro.

Harry estacou. Olhou assustado para Draco, o que ele tinha feito de errado?

– Acho melhor eu ir. – disse o loiro. Então começou a fecha o zíper e abotoar a calça.

– Você não pode fazer isso comigo_. Não pode me deixar assim_... – disse Harry chocado.

O loiro puxou Harry e o beijou rápido.

– _Espero que o gosto de menta da sua boca continue na minha, Potter_. – ia saindo da sala quando parou a porta. – Você pode se virar muito bem sem mim.

Harry continuava parado como se não acreditasse no que Draco havia feito. Arrumou a gravata e a camisa, saiu da sala com os pensamentos a mil. _Ele só pode estar brincando_, saiu dizendo em voz baixa. Ouviu a sineta tocar, desceu as escadas para ir assistir à aula seguinte. Naquela manhã, Harry não respondeu a nenhuma pergunta de Hermione sobre seu demorado sumiço. Passou o resto da tarde adiantando os deveres de Feitiços e Transfiguração. Teria que se organizar para não ficar sobrecarregado, não queria tanto trabalho, agora que era capitão do time de Quadribol. Viu Draco apenas duas vezes naquele dia. Uma vez no corredor, durante o intervalo e a outra durante o jantar.

– Você quase não tocou na comida. – observou Hermione. – O que houve?

Harry respondeu com um gesto vago. Não dava atenção a amiga. Observou Draco do outro lado do salão e percebeu que o loiro apenas brincava com a comida.

– Estou sem fome. Tive um dia cheio.

Draco deixou a comida de lado. Fitou Harry por alguns instantes e por uns segundos seus olhares se cruzaram. O loiro soltou um suspiro pesado. Pansy Parkinson voltou sua atenção ao rapaz.

– Obtendo sucesso na sua tarefa? – perguntou a garota. – Não o vi hoje à tarde.

– Não. – respondeu Draco, era visível o tom de amargura em sua voz.

– É uma pena. Você tem se esforçado tanto.

O rapaz tomou um gole do suco de abóbora.

– É só uma questão de tempo. – disse Draco.


	3. Capítulo três

**Capítulo três**

_"Quero dizer, talvez eu nem esteja em Hogwarts no ano que vem. Que diferença me faz se um velho gordo e decadente gosta ou não de mim.."._

_"Como assim, você talvez não esteja em Hogwarts no ano que vem?"_

_"Ora, nunca se sabe... Eu talvez venha... ãh... a me dedicar a coisas melhores e maiores."_

"Harry" disse Hermione. O garoto voltou sua atenção a amiga. Estavam tomando café da manhã, Harry parara de discutir com Hermione sobre o fato de ter usado um dos feitiços do Príncipe em Ron. O moreno guardou no bolso o rolo de pergaminho que Ginny lhe entregara. Teria sua segunda aula com Dumbledore na segunda-feira à noite. Terminaram o café e seguiram para a saída do castelo, iam para o seu primeiro passeio do trimestre a Hogsmeade. Logo na entrada do castelo foram revistados por Filch.

– Isso é totalmente desnecessário. – disse Ron. Quando já estavam seguindo pela estradinha que levava ao pequeno povoado. – Que diferença faz se estamos contrabandeando objetos das trevas para fora da escola? Deviam era verificar o que trazemos para dentro não?

Ao chegarem a Hogsmeade e verem que a _Zonkos's – Logros e brincadeiras estava_ fechada, seguiram para a _Dedosdemel, _que estava aberta. Quando entraram na loja, Harry foi abordado pelo professor Slughorn que mais uma vez o convidou para participar de um de seus jantares.

– Ele não da nenhum descanso. – disse Ron, que se deliciava com trunfas de chocolate.

Depois de um tempo, saíram do conforto quente da loja e foram ao _Três Vassouras_. Harry sentou-se em um banco furioso, a idéia de Mundungus Flecher andar roubando pertences da casa dos Black, o deixava irritado. Hermione voltou à mesa trazendo três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e entregou aos dois.

– Será que a Ordem não pode controlar Mundungus? – perguntou Harry aos outros dois, enfurecido.

– Eu também ficaria zangada. Afinal ele está roubando as suas coisas. – disse Mione.

Quando terminaram de tomar suas cervejas. Os três decidiram encerrar o dia e voltar para escola. Enrolaram-se nas capas e cobriram os rostos com os cachecóis, saíram do bar para enfrentar o vento frio e cortante daquele dia. No caminho de volta, os três estavam logo atrás de Katie Bell e uma amiga. Harry notou que as duas discutiam. Quando contornaram a curva da estrada, Harry viu a amiga de Kate agarrar o pacote que ela segurava, fazendo com que o embrulho caísse. A cena que os quatro presenciaram foi a mais espantosa de todas. Quando chegaram à escola, foram interrogados por McGonagall. Os três contaram tudo que viram, e Harry implementou o interrogatório, acusando Draco Malfoy de ter sido o responsável pelo o que havia acontecido a Katie Bell. O rapaz saiu da sala da professora contrariado porque Ron e Mione não o apoiaram. Quando voltaram para a sala comunal, Harry não ficou muito tempo. Conversou com os dois amigos e subiu até o dormitório para pegar o mapa do maroto, desceu rápido e saiu.

Harry estava certo de que Draco era o responsável. Primeiro procurou o loiro no salão principal e não o achou. Consultou o mapa e viu que o garoto não estava na sala comunal da Sonserina, analisou o mapa mais uns segundos e o encontrou.

– Está na biblioteca. – murmurou Harry.

O rapaz guardou o mapa no bolso da jaqueta e seguiu para a biblioteca. Havia poucos estudantes no local, depois de percorrer algumas estantes. Harry viu Draco sentado próximo às últimas estantes da biblioteca. O moreno estacou, achou estranho que o garoto não estivesse acompanhado de seus seguidores. Pensou em como chegar a Draco, afinal não estava acostumado em conversar com Malfoy. O garoto andou normalmente até o loiro. Draco que estava lendo um livro voltou sua atenção para Harry.

– Potter? O que você quer? – perguntou o loiro, fechando o livro.

Harry não respondeu de imediato.

– Você já soube o que aconteceu com Katie Bell? – perguntou Harry.

O loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente. Harry continuou:

– Ela tocou em um colar amaldiçoado... O mesmo colar que há quarto anos você admirava, e que na última vez em que você esteve na loja do senhor Borgin...

Draco interrompeu o moreno.

– Você está insinuando que... – disse Draco, arrogante.

– Que você é o responsável? – perguntou Harry, rápido. – Sim!

Draco riu. Encarou Harry.

– Prove então, Potter. Não soube que eu tive que cumprir uma detenção com a professora McGonagall? – após uma breve pausa o loiro concluiu. – Como sempre você me acusa sem ter provas. Você é um grande idiota.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem, sentiu-se um _grande idiota_. Não encontrou palavras para cortar Malfoy. Continuou ali, e analisou Draco. Notou que o loiro andava mais pálido e magro que antes.

– Você não me engana _Draco_.

O loiro soltou um suspiro de tédio e levantou-se. Ficou defronte a Harry.

– Se você me der licença Potter, preciso tomar um banho...

Estavam bem próximos. Harry podia sentir o hálito quente de Draco, sentiu seu sangue ferver e a vontade de quebrar a cara do loiro passar. Engoliu em seco. Draco sorriu e saiu da biblioteca, enquanto o moreno pegava o mapa do maroto outra vez. Harry observou durante uns minutos os passos de Draco. Notou que o garoto seguia para o banheiro dos monitores. Não soube o motivo, num impulso já estava seguindo os passos de Draco. Não sabia dizer o porquê, mas sentiu que a ultima frase de Draco era um convite. Chegou ao corredor do banheiro e viu Draco, o loiro estava encostado à parede.

– Você veio. – disse o loiro. – Como sabia?

Harry gaguejou um pouco.

– N-n-não sei, acho que foi intuição. – mentiu.

Draco riu de canto de boca.

– Vai querer entrar?

O moreno concordou. Sentiu que talvez não fosse seguro, pois a voz de Draco era doce e amena. Ignorou seus instintos. O loiro disse a palavra-chave e entrou seguido de Harry. Draco despiu a blusa verde escura que vestia e ficou com a camisa branca por baixo, enquanto Harry o encarava assustado.

– Não vai querer tomar um banho? – perguntou o loiro enquanto ia em direção as diversas torneiras e as abria. Logo uma variedade de águas coloridas e cheiros invadiram o lugar. A banheira a sua frente começou a encher.

Harry imitou Draco, despiu a jaqueta e a blusa de frio e as colocou em um canto, tirou os tênis e as meias e os jogou próximo a banheira. Draco já tinha despido a calça, estava com um short curto de cor prata. Harry fitou o loiro meio sem jeito.

– Você enrola muito, Potter. Posso ajudar você. – disse Draco. Então o garoto veio para cima do rapaz, de maneira normal.

Harry estremeceu quando sentiu a mão de Draco tocar a sua pele. O loiro despiu a camisa de Harry enquanto fitava os olhos verdes por trás dos óculos. Olharam-se durante segundos que pareciam uma eternidade, seus lábios estavam bem próximos dos de Malfoy.

– Você está tremendo. – observou Draco.

O loiro deu um passo e ficou a poucos centímetros de Harry. O moreno colocou suas mãos na cintura de Draco, e lentamente encostou seus lábios nos de Malfoy. Beijaram-se, um beijo tímido no inicio e perturbador no final. O garoto beijou o pescoço do loiro e sentiu seu cheiro de almíscar. Voltou a beijar os lábios de Draco, enquanto suas mãos seguravam o rosto fino do loiro. Draco pressionou Harry contra o seu corpo para poder senti-lo melhor, despiu a calça do moreno e o guiou até a banheira enquanto se beijavam. A água quente confortou os dois. Harry permanecia por cima de Draco que estava encostado na borda da banheira. Draco afagou os cabelos rebeldes de Harry, e desceu sua mão para a cueca do rapaz. Harry procurou sentir a língua de Draco toda em sua boca, beijou o lábio inferior do loiro e depois o mordeu de leve. Não podia negar que estava excitado.

– O que estamos fazendo hein? – perguntou o moreno, num murmúrio de satisfação.

O loiro baixou a cueca de Harry e acariciou o bumbum do garoto. Harry sentou, e Draco montou no garoto, fazendo leves movimentos. O moreno o apertou forte, despiu sua cueca e começou a beijar a barriga magra do loiro, que o arranhava e soltava gemidos de prazer. Draco o puxou para cima e o beijou com furor, encarou aqueles olhos verdes de perto e sorriu. Seu olhar era malicioso e ao mesmo tempo emblemático.

– Ainda sente frio? – perguntou Draco.

Draco fechou as torneiras, uma densa espuma se espalhou pela imensa banheira. O loiro passou as mãos pelo cabelo sedoso e fitou Harry.

– Aposto que isso fez com que você relaxasse não? – perguntou o loiro. – Ainda sente vontade de me socar?

Harry sorriu.

– Então você não teve nada a ver com o acidente de Katie Bell? – perguntou Harry.

– Já disse que não. – respondeu Draco, seco. – Mas vejo que você duvida do que eu digo, não é?

– Sempre vou duvidar.

– Então eu digo a verdade: talvez eu tenha.

Harry encarou Draco, que esboçou um sorriso dissimulado.

– Me responda outra pergunta... – continuou Harry.

– Pergunte. –

Harry pareceu hesitante, encarou os olhos cinza a sua frente.

– A pergunta que eu quero que você me responda é a seguinte: você é ou não, um Comensal da Morte?

Draco ficou calado. Corou um pouco e começou a rir. Harry não entendeu. Ficou irritado.

– Responde Draco! – disse num grito.

– Eu não acredito... Quer dizer que você pensou que eu fosse... – controlando o riso. – Um Comensal é isso?

– Eu achei muito estranho você não querer mostrar o braço à Madame Malkin, aquele dia. – disse Harry, com uma expressão aborrecida.

– Você me surpreende a cada dia. – disse Draco, sua expressão era normal.

– Posso ver seu braço?

– Claro. – respondeu Draco decidido.

O loiro mostrou o braço pálido para Harry. Não havia nada, nenhum sinal da marca negra. O moreno ficou sem graça. Harry se aproximou de Draco e o puxou, abraçou firme o loiro. Voltaram a se beijar, enquanto o moreno despia sua cueca.

– Preparado? – perguntou o moreno, fitando os olhos acinzentados de Draco. O loiro consentiu com um gesto.

O loiro voltou a montar em Harry, beijou o loiro lentamente e começou a penetrá-lo. Draco encostou seu rosto no ombro do rapaz e soltou gemidos baixos. Harry procurou ser gentil, por mais que estivesse apreensivo, não tinha tanta experiência.

– Tudo bem? – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Draco.

– Continue.

Draco sentiu que estava pronto e então começou a cavalgar sobre o moreno, inclinou seu corpo para frente e depois para trás. Harry sentiu uma onda de prazer invadi-lo, mordeu de leve a orelha de Draco, enquanto sentia o loiro ofegar em seu pescoço. Draco se abraçou mais forte a Harry, o arranhou. O moreno soltou gemidos, apertou os cabelos louros e sedosos de Draco. O loiro começou a acelerar os movimentos, voltou a beijar Harry com vontade. Suas línguas se envolviam, suas respirações aceleravam. Seus corpos se uniam.

Línguas se evolviam...

Respirações aceleravam...

Corpos se uniam...

_Toda a tensão sexual não resolvida, em longos minutos tornou-se tensão sexual resolvida._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **_Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Esses dois me deixam lufando. *O*_

_Espero reviews. Até o próximo cap. _

_Abraços! _


	4. Capítulo quatro

**Capítulo quatro**

Eles estavam sentados dentro da banheira, grande parte da espuma havia sumido. Harry mantinha Draco sentado em seu colo. O loiro encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, estava cansado.

– É difícil acreditar que acabei de transar com o responsável pela ruína de minha família. – disse Draco, num tom seco.

– A culpa não foi minha. Seu pai é um comensal... A culpa não foi minha.

Draco deixou escapar um riso de desdém.

– Agora seria uma boa hora para me livrar de você... – disse o loiro. – Eu poderia muito bem pegar minha varinha e acabar com o Eleito.

O sorriso no rosto de Harry desapareceu, engoliu em seco. Pensou em empurrar Malfoy e correr até a jaqueta para pegar a varinha. Draco continuou.

– Estou brincando Potter. – Draco sorriu e levantou-se.

Harry fitou as costas nuas e pálidas de Malfoy. O loiro procurou pela cueca e o short, e os vestiu.

– Está tarde, temos que ir.

Harry não se lembrava desse pequeno detalhe, queria continuar ali e aproveitar daquela oportunidade para interrogar Draco, mas o loiro com certeza não responderia à suas perguntas. Levantou-se e puxou Draco para mais um beijo.

– Eu queria que você não tivesse que ir. – disse Harry, enquanto sentia o cheiro dos cabelos de Draco.

– Tenho coisas para fazer.

– Como planejar assassinatos? – sugeriu Harry.

Draco o fitou.

– Isso mesmo. Tenho que planejar mais assassinatos.

Começou a se vestir e despediu-se de Harry. "Até mais testa rachada", saiu do banheiro e dirigiu-se para a sala comunal da Sonserina. No caminho, sua expressão tornou-se aflita_. Fracassado_, pensou. Não obteve sucesso com seu primeiro plano. Não sabia o que fazer, sentiu os olhos arderem e lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos_. Estava perdido_, sabia disso.

Quando Harry voltou à sala comunal da Grifinória foi abordado por Hermione, que notou seus cabelos molhados, e seu sorriso de satisfação.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou a garota.

Harry a puxou para um canto mais reservado.

– Estive seguindo Malfoy.

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha e o fitou com um olhar de "por que você fez isso?".

– Você está começando a me assustar Harry. Será que você não desiste dele? Acho que ele não teve nenhum envolvimento com o incidente de Hoje. Você ouviu o que a professora Minerva disse.

Harry não falou mais nada, não queria ouvir sermões de Hermione. Apenas concordou e foi para o dormitório. Vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se, contemplando o dossel da cama pensou em Draco. Definitivamente não acredita nas palavras de Malfoy. Pelo pouco que o conhecia, percebeu que havia algo de estranho nele.

**-x-**

Não se falaram nos dias seguintes. Apenas se olhavam durante segundos nos corredores, nas aulas de poções ou nas refeições no Salão Principal. Distanciaram-se cada vez mais. Harry evitou pensar em Draco, pois tinha sua cabeça ocupada com o Quadribol. Sua preocupação maior foi com Ron, afinal discutira com o amigo na noite anterior do jogo contra Sonserina. No outro dia, depois do café da manhã, quando todos desciam para o estádio, a surpresa maior foi quando descobriu que Draco estava doente e por isso não jogaria.

– Quê! – exclamou o moreno, virando para olhar para Gina que dera a noticia. – Está doente? Que é que ele tem?

– Não tenho a menor idéia, mas é ótimo para nós. – respondeu a ruiva animada. – Vão jogar com Harper, ele está no mesmo ano que eu e é um idiota.

Após a vitória conquistada pela Grifinória no jogo, Harry dirigiu-se até a sala comunal da Grifinória para comemorar a vitória. O pensamento em Malfoy era cada vez maior. _O que teria ele? Doente?_ Ele procurou se divertir com os amigos. Mas logo se viu diante da difícil tarefa de consolar Hermione, que saiu correndo da sala comunal após ver Ron e Lavender Brown aos amassos. Quando entrou em uma das primeiras salas que encontrou, achou Mione sentada em uma escrivaninha com vários passarinhos encantados voando sobre sua cabeça. Não soube o que dizer a amiga, não queria que ela tivesse visto Ron. O ruivo entrou na sala, acompanhado de Lavender Brown, a garota saiu, deixando os três sozinhos. Um silêncio horrível tomou conta do ambiente. Hermione trocou umas palavras com Ron e foi até a porta.

_"Oppugno" _gritou Hermione antes de sair. Ron foi atacado pelo bando de passarinhos.

– Me livra disso! – berrou Ron, tentando se proteger do ataque.

Harry ajudou o amigo. "Obrigado. O que deu nela?" perguntou o ruivo, mas Harry já não estava na sala. Foi à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey arrumava uns vidros de cores berrantes em uma prateleira próxima aos biombos, ela fez uma leve expressão como se faltasse algo e logo saiu da enfermaria. Harry que observava a cena em um canto aproveitou a ausência dela e entrou na enfermaria. Os primeiros leitos estavam desocupados. Harry foi até o final da sala onde um biombo estava fechado_, Draco só podia estar ali_.

Ao aproximar-se do leito, Harry afastou um pouco as cortinas e viu a figura de Draco, dormindo. Harry entrou no leito, sentou-se na beirada da cama e observou Malfoy. O loiro estava mais pálido do que a última vez que o vira, e também magro. Sua respiração leve dava a impressão de que ele dormia com os anjos. Harry admirou o sono do loiro. Deu um sorriso leve, como se aquela cena fosse a mais maravilhosa de todas, _não parecia tão arrogante e insuportável_. Ele arrumou uma mexa de cabelo louro que teimava em escorregar para a testa de Draco. O loiro murmurou alguma coisa que Harry não pode entender e abriu os olhos sonolentos.

– O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Draco, num susto.

– Fale baixo. – disse Harry, sussurrando. – Fiquei sabendo que você tinha ficado doente. E resolvi visitar você.

– Hum. – disse Draco, arrumando-se na cama. – E o jogo? Quem venceu?

– Grifinória – respondeu Harry.

– Aff. – disse Draco, num tom de desdém. – Bastou eu ficar doente pra isso acontecer.

Harry sorriu.

– Você está melhor? – perguntou Harry.

Draco consentiu com um gesto.

– Eu só estava fraco. Não me alimentei bem nesses últimos dias.

Harry ajeitou-se um pouco mais na cama.

– Por que não está comemorando? – perguntou Draco, fitando Harry.

– Você ainda pergunta?

– Desse jeito eu penso que você se preocupa comigo. – disse Draco, num tom de deboche.

– E você acredita? – perguntou Harry.

– Talvez.

Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio. Draco esfregou os olhos e bocejou. Harry deu um largo sorriso ao contemplar a cena. Nunca reparara direito como os cabelos de Draco eram tão bonitos, e como Draco parecia indefeso naquele momento. _Parecia uma criança_, ele estendeu a mão até a perna de Malfoy e começou acariciá-la. Draco voltou-se para o moreno.

– Por que essa cara de idiota, Potter? – perguntou Draco.

– O que houve? Eu sei que algo incomoda você.

– Está enganado. Você me assusta Potter.

– Cala a boca, Malfoy. – disse Harry, inclinando-se um pouco e beijando o rosto do loiro.

Draco sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem, ignorou Harry que esperava alguma ação ou resposta séria de Draco.

– Não adianta falar com você. Não sei como eu perco meu tempo. – disse Harry, fazendo menção em sair.

– Espera. – disse Draco.

Draco ficou de joelhos na cama e agarrou com força o rosto de Harry puxando-o para um beijo. O loiro começou a despir o uniforme de Quadribol de Harry, enquanto o moreno colocou a mão por baixo da camisa de seu pijama e acariciou sua barriga. Harry deslizou o rosto pelo corpo de Malfoy. O loiro levantou a camisa, deixando a barriga à mostra. Harry beijou o umbigo de Malfoy e escorregou por sua barriga até o cós da calça do pijama de Draco, fazendo com que soltasse suspiros de prazer. Harry voltou a beijá-lo. Eles ouviram passos na sala. Draco levantou o dedo até a boca de Harry, em sinal de silêncio.

– Quieto. – disse Malfoy.

Os passos vinham em direção ao biombo.

– Alguém vem vindo. – disse Harry.

Harry estava com a parte de cima do uniforme despido, ficando com o peito à mostra. Foram rápidos, Madame Pomfrey abriu a cortina. Olhou um tempo para Draco, que fingia dormir com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ela fechou a cortina, Harry estava logo ao lado, estático. Voltou rápido para a cama e deu um último beijo em Malfoy.

– Melhore. – disse o moreno.

Harry esperou um pouco. Madame Pomfrey saiu novamente. Enquanto caminhava até a saída, Harry vestia a roupa do uniforme. Ele parou na porta da enfermaria, olhou para trás e viu o rosto fino de Malfoy pra fora da cortina. Não sabia se era certo se envolver com Draco.


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

Harry sentia que Draco escondia alguma coisa, lembrava-se da conversa de Draco com seus colegas no trem, e se perguntava sobre o que o garoto queria dizer com "coisas melhores e maiores". Seus sentimentos em relação ao loiro poderiam ser incompreensíveis para uns, mas eram bem claros para si. Sentiu que Draco não era uma ameaça, e que por trás das palavras de conversas passadas, existiam um pouco de sinceridade. Não o via como um inimigo, pois o loiro andava ocupado e não tinha tempo para suas piadas ferinas.

– Você já decidiu quem levar à festa de natal do Slughorn? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto se dirigiam à sala comunal.

– Ainda não. – respondeu Harry.

– Você tem que ser rápido, Harry.

Harry e Hermione andavam pelos corredores vazios e iluminados por lampiões, de volta à sala comunal.

– Bolas festivas. –disse Harry à Mulher Gorda a nova senha natalina.

– Igualmente. – respondeu a Mulher Gorda, com uma risadinha marota e girando para admitir os dois.

No instante em que entrou, Harry foi sediado por Romilda Vane, que lhe ofereceu água de gilly e empurrou em suas mãos uma caixa com vários caldeirões de chocolate recheados com uísque de fogo. Harry fitou a amiga e lembrou-se de que Hermione o alertara para não aceitar nada vindo de Romilda Vane. "... _Inclusive Romilda Vane,discutindo meios de dar a você uma poção do amor". _O moreno escapou das investidas de Romilda e subiu direto para o dormitório para dormir.

A festa de Slughorn seria na noite seguinte e Harry ainda não havia convidado nenhuma garota, Harry consolou-se pois teria que agüentar apenas um dia de aula e a festa de Slughorn. Depois disso, poderia viajar com Ron para A Toca. Tentou dormir, mas sentiu que não conseguia, a imagem de Draco veio em sua mente. Pensou nos olhos acinzentados e nos cabelos sedosos e louros.

**-x-**

– _Qual o seu plano?_

– _Não é da sua conta._

_..._

– _Escute aqui. Estou tentado ajudá-lo. Jurei a sua mãe que o protegeria. Fiz um Voto Perpétuo, Draco.._

_..._

– _Você está tentando roubar minha Glória._

– _Você está falando como uma criança. Compreendo que a captura e a prisão do seu pai o tenham perturbado, mas..._

**-x-**

Draco saiu. Harry ficou um tempo parado processando tudo o que havia acabado de escutar. Snape saiu da sala e voltou à festa de Slughorn. Harry decidiu seguir Malfoy. Ao passar por uma armadura e dobrar num corredor, o moreno desacelerou o passo. Draco estava parado próximo a uma pilastra, pensativo. Harry despiu a capa de invisibilidade e surgiu atrás do garoto.

– Atrapalho? – perguntou Harry.

– Potter! – respondeu Draco assustado. – O que você faz aqui? Eu achei que você estivesse na festa do professor Slughorn.

Harry notou uma certa melancolia na voz do loiro. Aproximou-se do rapaz ficando ao seu lado.

– Estava. – respondeu Harry. – Vi quando Filch entregou você ao professor.

Draco encarou Harry por longos segundos e sentou no chão frio, Harry fez o mesmo.

– Senti sua falta nesses últimos dias. Tirando as aulas de poções eu quase não vejo você.

Draco não respondeu.

– Sua aparência não é a das melhores.

O loiro sorriu.

O loiro ficou um tempo encarando Harry e sentou-se no chão. O moreno, meio que automático, fez o mesmo.

– Senti sua falta nesses últimos dias. – disse Harry.

Draco ficou mudo. Harry continuou:

– Sua aparência não é a das melhores.

Draco sorriu.

– Por que você se importa tanto comigo, hein? – perguntou o loiro.

– Não sei... – respondeu Harry, sentando mais perto de Draco.

–Não sabe? – protestou Draco.

– Não. Não sei.

O loiro fitou Harry novamente, procurando qualquer sinal que desmentisse o que o moreno falava.

– Você não vai voltar pra lá? – perguntou o loiro, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça.

– Não. Acho melhor ficar aqui. – respondeu Harry, colocando sua mão na perna de Draco. O loiro colocou sua mão pálida sobre a do moreno. Harry sentiu que a mão de Draco estava fria.

– Sua mão está fria. – observou Harry.

O loiro encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, e começou a acariciar os cabelos do garoto. Precisava de conforto, pois se sentia inseguro.

– Você apareceu em boa hora. Eu ando tão... – disse o loiro, fitando a parede fria.

– O quê? Eu já disse a você que posso ajudá-lo, mas você não confia em mim.

Harry soltou um suspiro de desapontamento.

– Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém.

– Seu orgulho me incomoda.

Draco riu e aquilo incomodou Harry.

– Qual o seu sentimento por mim? Você me odeia? –perguntou Harry. Malfoy baixou o rosto, deixando que seus cabelos cobrissem sua face.

– Talvez. Sempre senti alguma coisa por você, achei que fosse ódio... – o loiro sorriu. –Você ainda me irrita às vezes, mas o beijo aquela noite na sala vazia de defesa compensou o aperto de mão que não aconteceu.

Harry lembrou-se da primeira vez que encontrou Draco no Beco Diagonal, lembrou-se também do dia em que veio para Hogwarts e do aperto de mão que não aconteceu.

– Não fui bom o bastante pra ser seu amigo? – perguntou Draco, encarando Harry. – O famoso Potter, famoso mesmo antes de saber falar.

– Nunca quis ser. – disse Harry rápido. – E você sabe que eu paguei um preço muito caro por isso, perdi meus pais.

Fez-se um silêncio incomodo. Harry continuou:

– Só você me tratou como eu queria ser tratado: como um garoto normal.

– Isso não importa mais, Potter. Você deveria saber que eu sou um garoto malvado.

– Eu gosto de correr riscos. – disse Harry. E não pode deixar de beijar o garoto.

– Nós não tivemos tempo de terminar aquilo que começamos na enfermaria. – murmurou Draco.

– E se alguém aparecer? – perguntou Harry, enquanto Draco beijava perto da sua orelha.

– Ninguém vai aparecer. – respondeu o loiro, abafado.

Draco empurrou o moreno para o chão, o dominando. Beijou Harry de modo que os lábios do moreno ficaram vermelhos. O loiro apalpou cada parte do corpo de Harry, e mordeu cada pedacinho do moreno, fazendo com que o garoto soltasse gemidos de satisfação.

– Posso? – perguntou Harry, com a mão no zíper da calça de Draco.

– Você ainda pergunta?

Os dois se beijaram e Harry abriu o zíper da calça de Draco. Estavam ali sozinhos. O medo e o prazer misturaram-se. Os dois despiram suas camisas enquanto a calça de Draco escorregava por suas pernas. Afastaram-se para penumbra, Harry sentiu o desejo o dominar. Draco era tão perturbador, que o fazia perder os sentidos... Ninguém causava em Harry o mesmo efeito que Draco Malfoy. O moreno o beijou e o possuiu. Ficaram ali por muito tempo.

A festa de Slughorn já havia acabado. Os dois estavam encostados contra a parede, na escuridão.

– Você vai se encrencar sabia? – disse Draco, enquanto vestia a camisa.

– Sim eu sei. Mesmo assim não tem importância. – disse Harry, sorrindo.

– É melhor eu ir. Eu queria não ter que ir, mas... – disse Draco. Antes de sair, o loiro voltou-se para Harry, o puxando para si. – Até mais, então. – sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, e o moreno pode sentir um arrepio prazeroso.

– Aonde você vai passar o natal?

– Em casa, mamãe está sozinha. – respondeu o loiro. Harry sentiu-se constrangido.

– Não vamos nos ver muito não?

– Não sei. – respondeu o loiro. – Só vou voltar a ver essa _testa rachada_ depois do natal. – Draco sorriu.

– Feliz natal então. – desejou Harry.

– Pra você também, Pottah.

O loiro começou a caminhar e sumiu ao dobrar no corredor. Harry sentiu um fio de satisfação o dominar. Ele vestiu a capa de invisibilidade e dirigiu-se ao dormitório.


	6. Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis**

_Você está ficando meio obcecado pelo Malfoy, Jerry. Quero dizer, pensar em faltar um jogo só para seguir o cara..._

_Quero pegar Malfoy com a mão na massa..._

_Quero saber aonde ele vai..._

_Com quem se encontra..._

_E o que faz..._

_Quero que o sigam vinte quatro horas por dia. _

– Pela última vez, esquece o Malfoy. – disse Hermione severamente. – Você deveria se preocupar em conseguir persuadir o Slughorn. A lembrança é mais importante que Malfoy.

Harry concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça. Ron e Hermione estavam esperando a sineta tocar para irem fazer o teste de aparatação. Quando a sineta tocou, os três se dirigiram ao Saguão de Entrada, Harry despediu-se dos dois amigos desejando-lhes boa sorte e seguiu para as masmorras. Quando Harry chegou à sala de poções, só havia dois alunos. Harry se sentou em uma bancada próxima a de Draco. O moreno notou que Draco estava magro, e muito pálido. Slughorn dedicara a aula ao preparo de poções engraçadas, o professor permitiu que os três preparassem algo que o surpreendesse. Harry observou Draco folhar seu exemplar de Estudos avançados no preparo de poções, Draco tinha uma expressão cansada, e notou que não havia presunção ou superioridade no garoto.

Meia hora depois, Harry havia terminado de preparar uma poção que induzia a euforia. Harry se sentiu confiante ao ver a satisfação de Slughorn, mas a confiança foi deixada de lado quando no fim da aula, o professor saiu apressado sem dar tempo de Harry o abordar. Lá se fora mais uma tentativa de induzir Slughorn a lhe ceder sua memória. O moreno resolveu ir atrás de Draco, há semanas não falava com o loiro. Apenas o investigava, pois estava certo de que Draco estava encarregado de alguma tarefa a mando de Voldemort.

Dirigiu-se novamente ao sétimo andar, pois segundo Dobby, o loiro costumava fazer visitas freqüentes ao local. Ele vai usar a Sala Precisa, pensou Harry. O garoto tentara inúmeras vezes entrar na sala impenetrável. Surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com Draco sentado próximo a uma grande janela, o garoto tinha o pensamento longe.

– Oi. – disse Harry suave.

O loiro se assustou com a presença de Harry, mas retribuiu o cumprimento. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Aula desnecessária não? – perguntou o moreno, numa tentativa de dialogo. Pois Draco o ignorava.

– O que você quer? – perguntou Draco, fitando a paisagem pela janela.

– Ora, vim ver você... Senti sua falta.

O loiro não respondeu. Apenas sorriu pelo canto da boca.

– Semana difícil?

– Suas tentativas de me seguir não dão certo, Potter.

– Harry franziu a sobrancelha, abriu a boca para dizer algo.

– Eu sei que você tentou invadir a Sala Precisa.

Harry continuou mudo.

– Você não é muito esperto, Potter.

– Você não precisa continuar com isso... Ouvi a conversa entre você e Snape. Você mencionou a palavra_ tarefa_.

Draco fitou Harry. Sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo. Levantou-se rápido, Harry o segurou pelo braço.

– Posso ajudar você Draco... Só me fale o que você tem que fazer.

– Como eu já disse a você antes, não preciso de sua ajuda. Sei o que estou fazendo. – disse o loiro com certa arrogância.

Harry o puxou, Draco voltou a sentar.

– Então você assume que está envolvido com Voldemort? O que ele quer que você faça? – perguntou Harry alto.

– Você é patético, Potter. _Imagina coisas demais_. Eu tenho que ir.

– Não vai me falar? – perguntou Harry.

– Você quer saber sobre uma coisa que eu não posso responder

– Eu só me preocupo com você... – disse Harry hesitante.

– Está perdendo seu tempo.

Quando deixou Harry sozinho, ele não fez questão de olhá-lo. _Está agindo certo, Draco. Você não quer que ele se arrisque por você. _ No final da tarde, Draco retornou a sala comunal da Sonserina.

– Como foi à tarde, Draco? –perguntou Pansy, que acabara de voltar de seu teste.

– Não foi muito boa. – respondeu o loiro.

– Conseguiu resolver seu _problema? _

Draco fez um aceno leve com a cabeça.

– Não. – disse baixo.

– Entendo. – a morena sentou-se ao lado do rapaz. – Você vai voltar a sala hoje a noite?

–Talvez. – olhou o relógio no canto da sala e levantou-se. –Vamos descer para o Salão Principal? Estou com fome.

Pansy concordou. Desceu com Draco para o salão Principal, sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina e começou sua refeição. Não deu muita atenção aos outros colegas, fitou a mesa da Grifinória e olhou Harry conversando com Ginny. Sentiu uma queimação invadir o seu estomago e o sangue ferver.

– Ele é interessante pra você não? – perguntou Pansy, o tom de desdém na sua voz era nítido.

Draco voltou sua atenção para Pansy, não notara que a garota prestava atenção nele.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Draco... Você não sabe disfarçar. –Pansy sorriu maliciosamente. – Os olhares disfarçados... O jeito como você se comporta perto dele...

Draco fuzilou Pansy com o olhar.

– É besteira sua! – o loiro segurou Pansy pelo braço, atraindo alguns olhares. Sussurrou: – Isso não é verdade.

Pansy se se desvencilhou de Draco. Tinha uma expressão de satisfação.

– Por que esse comportamento?

Pansy inclinou-se em direção ao loiro.

– Eu vi o beijo de vocês, na sala de defesa. Achei muito estranho você querer me dispensar tão rápido aquela noite...

Draco sentiu uma onda de raiva lhe possuir. Engoliu em seco, Pansy sabia sobre ele e Harry. Como pôde ser tão descuidado.

– Você me decepcionou muito, Draco. – disse Pansy fingindo desapontamento. – Logo o Potter? Papai Lucius não ia gostar nenhum pouco disso.

– Você vai ficar quieta. Não vai dizer nada. – ameaçou Draco.

A morena o fitou mais uns segundos.

–Não, eu não vou dizer nada. – disse a morena, impassível.


	7. Capítulo sete

**Capítulo sete**

_Ninguém pode me ajudar... Não posso... Não vai dar certo... E se eu não fizer logo ele diz que vai me matar..._

**-x-**

Harry entrou em passos largos na enfermaria. Ainda estava tremulo e sentia que o arrependimento lhe consumia. Lembrou-se do sangue, e de Malfoy caído no chão. Dirigiu-se à uma das camas da enfermaria, mas foi interrompido por Madame Pomfrey.

– O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey rigorosa.

– Preciso ver Malfoy. – pediu Harry num apelo.

Madame Pomfrey analisou Harry e continuou:

– O SENHOR Malfoy não pode receber visitas, ele precisa descansar. Já não é um pouco tarde para um aluno estar fora da cama?

– Por favor, Madame Pomfrey. Não vou demorar muito, preciso falar com ele. – insistiu Harry.

Ela examinou Harry mais uma vez, seu rosto agora tinha uma expressão desconfiada. Soltou um suspiro e consentiu.

– Seja breve. – disse Pomfrey por fim.

Madame Pomfrey se dirigiu à sua sala, enquanto Harry foi em direção a uma das camas. O garoto esperou que a mulher entrasse em sua sala, então apontando a varinha em direção a sala, murmurou "_Abafiatto_". Harry afastou um pouco a cortina e viu a figura de um Malfoy não muito contente, o loiro estava deitado.

– O que você veio fazer aqui? –perguntou Draco rude.

– Queria ver você. – respondeu Harry desconsertado.

– Perdeu seu tempo, vá embora.

O moreno aproximou-se do loiro.

– Me desculpe.

O loiro ficou calado, encarou Harry severamente. Harry sentiu que o silencio e a hostilidade no olhar de Draco o irritava.

– Me perdoe por ter feito aquilo. Eu não sabia pra que servia o feitiço.

O moreno baixou o rosto, encarou o chão. Draco pareceu desconsertado, mas voltou a sua expressão severa.

– Não seja falso.

Harry voltou a olhar par o loiro. Draco continuava pálido e com as mesmas olheiras de antes. O loiro sentou-se na cama, e Harry notou que Draco se movia com certa dificuldade.

–Nós não nos damos bem eu admito. –começou Harry. – Mas você sabe que eu tenho um sentimento forte por você.

O loiro fez um esgar de desdém e riu.

– Eu falo sério quando digo que não quis machucar você.

O loiro fez uma pausa, refletiu durante uns segundos.

– Eu sei disso.

Harry encostou seu rosto nos cabelos louros de Draco. Sentiu o cheiro do loiro e o beijou, escorregou sua mão até a barriga magra do garoto.

– Dói muito? – perguntou Harry, baixo.

– Um pouco. – respondeu o loiro, que observava a mão de Harry.

– Harry... – disse Draco num tom sereno. O garoto ficou defronte a Harry, o moreno continuava fitando a mão de Draco.

– Sim? – perguntou o moreno sem dar atenção ao loiro.

– Me responde uma coisa...

Foi rápido, Harry sentiu uma dor forte no maxilar. Draco o nocauteara , Harry massageava seu queixo soltando gemidos baixos de dor.

– Você é louco! – disse o moreno agressivo.

– Dói muito? – perguntou o loiro, esboçando um sorriso sádico.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem de raiva. O loiro o puxou pra mais perto e limpou as gotas de sangue que escorriam pelos lábios de Harry. O moreno mostrou-se relutante, mas quando o loiro acariciou seu rosto, deixou-se beijar. Foi um beijo intenso, Draco pôde sentir o gosto do sangue do moreno. Eles terminaram o beijo, o loiro encostou seu rosto no ombro de Harry. Beijou o pescoço do moreno.

– Vá embora. – disse o loiro. – Não quero que você me atrapalhe.

Harry não entendeu o que Draco quis dizer.

– Você é uma distração. Isso não é bom. – continuou Draco.

– Já sabe o que sente por mim? – perguntou Harry.

– Não sei.

– Por que você faz isso?

O loiro fez uma breve pausa. Ficou sem resposta, não queria Harry por perto. O moreno não lhe fazia bem, isso era certo. Sentiu um aperto, e pensou que por mais que não fosse próximo de Harry, sentia que o moreno poderia lhe ouvir e ficar ao seu lado.

– Lá no banheiro, eu vi que você chorava... E o que você quis dizer com "ele diz que vai me matar?". É isso não? Voldemort obrigou você a fazer algo contra a sua vontade, não foi?

Draco não respondeu, sentiu que o aperto se tornava forte. Beijou Harry novamente.

– É complicado. – disse o loiro entre o beijo.

Harry interrompeu o beijo, encarou Draco com rigidez, "É só isso que você sabe dizer?". Soltou-se do loiro.

– Posso proteger você. – disse o moreno baixo.

Draco ficou quieto. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e tornou a deitar.

– Vá embora!

Harry ficou sem ação.

– Tudo bem então. Se for assim que você quer...

Saiu da enfermaria_. Sentiu-se inútil_, não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

**N/A: **_Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Esses dois me deixam lufando. *O*_

_Espero reviews. Até o próximo cap. _

_Abraços! _


	8. Capítulo oito

**Capítulo oito**

_– Você não fez mal algum, não feriu ninguém. Posso ajudá-lo, Draco._

**-x-**

_Ele não teve coragem, não conseguiu matar Dumbledore... "Você não é assassino". Ele tremia, mal conseguia segurar a varinha. Era isso que ele não queria me falar... Sua tarefa, ele fora encarregado de matar Dumbledore. Isso explicaria sua ausência em aulas, horas na sala precisa e seu comportamento. Eu deveria ter insistido mais. Empenhei-me em descobrir o que ele tramava, o julguei pelos atos ao invés das palavras. Fui negligente quando não o protegi. _

Harry estava sentado em um canto próximo à porta da enfermagem, os recentes acontecimentos iam e vinham em sua mente. Sentiu o remorso e a tristeza o consumir, não pode ajudar Dumbledore e Draco.

– Acho melhor você descansar, já aconteceu muita coisa hoje. – disse Ginny abraçando Harry.

Harry se deixou envolver pelo abraço da ruiva. Sabia que precisava de algum conforto, segurava em uma das mãos a falsa Horcrux, a idéia de Dumbledore ter morrido em vão não o conformava. Hermione apareceu no corredor e se juntou aos dois. Ginny beijou o rosto de Harry e voltou para a enfermaria, para junto da mãe.

–Vamos? – indagou Hermione. – Eu acompanho você até o dormitório. – Hermione fitou a mão de Harry e notou a falsa Horcrux. – Nós vamos descobrir o significado daquelas iniciais. – a morena estendeu sua mão ao amigo. – Vem, vamos.

Harry hesitou, sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas nenhuma lágrima foi derramada.

– O que você acha que vai acontecer com ele? – perguntou Harry.

– Com o Snape?

Harry discordou com um aceno.

– Com o Draco...

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha, achou estranho o garoto pronunciar o primeiro nome do loiro.

– Não sei... Provavelmente algo ruim.

Harry fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar o tipo de perversidade que Draco poderia estar sofrendo. Balançou a cabeça levemente e voltou sua atenção para Hermione.

– Preciso lhe falar uma coisa.

Hermione se sentou ao lado do moreno.

– O quê?

Harry ficou uns segundos em silêncio. Fitou Hermione e decidiu continuar.

– Tive um envolvimento com Malfoy. Nós dois estivemos juntos durante esses últimos meses.

Hermione ficou muda, processando o que Harry acabara de dizer. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, decidiu não falar nada e apenas escutar Harry.

– E eu acho que gosto dele. Deixamos velhos ressentimentos de lado. – franziu a sobrancelha e sorriu. – Pelo menos alguns...

– Harry... – disse Hermione baixo.

– Ele tinha que matar Dumbledore, mas não conseguiu. – Harry sentiu os olhos marejarem. – Não teve coragem. Eu devia ter o ajudado, se eu ao menos soubesse o que ele tinha que fazer... _Se eu soubesse que a vida dele corria perigo. _

– Eu sinto muito por não ter dado certo... Quero dizer, entre vocês dois. – disse Hermione.

Harry baixou a cabeça, Hermione segurou as mãos do garoto.

– Eu errei com ele. – disse Harry baixo. – O que Voldemort vai fazer com ele?

– Não sei, Harry.

– Onde ele está? Voldemort vai querer machucá-lo.

– Esqueça esses pensamentos. Não vai acontecer nada com o Draco.

**-x-**

Após o enterro de Dumbledore, os alunos retornaram ao castelo. Era visível a tristeza no rosto de alguns alunos. O expresso de Hogwarts partiria em uma hora. Durante toda viagem Harry permaneceu calado, ao descer na plataforma o rapaz pegou todos os seus pertences e atravessou a passagem estando de volta à estação de King´s Cross. O garoto despediu-se de Ron e Hermione e recebeu um abraço afetuoso da Sra. Weasley.

– Nos veremos em breve, Harry. – disse Ron, despedindo-se do amigo.

– Me escreva. Vou sentir saudades. – disse Hermione, após o abraçar apertado.

Os outros foram embora e Harry permaneceu ali. Notou que não havia sinal dos Dusleys, sentou-se em um banco, deixando o malão e a gaiola da coruja ao seu lado. Perdeu-se em pensamentos.

– Harry... – disse uma voz arrastada, baixo.

Harry virou-se e se deparou com Draco. O loiro vestia roupas pretas e sua aparência era a mesma de antes, sua pele continuava extremamente pálida e seu rosto fino era magro.

– Draco... O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Harry, levantando-se.

O loiro puxou Harry para um canto mais reservado.

– Eu precisava falar com você. – disse o loiro, apreensivo.

– Você não devia estar aqui. Não depois do que aconteceu.

Draco fitou os olhos verdes de Harry. Sentiu uma pontada de aflição e segurou a mão do moreno.

– Sinto muito... – disse Draco.

Fez-se um silencio que foi interrompido pelo pio de Edwiges.

– Por que você não o matou? – perguntou Harry.

– Não sei, não tive coragem. Eu _"não sou assassino"_, lembra?

Harry acariciou a mão do rapaz, e o puxou para mais próximo de si. O loiro sentiu que ali, podia esquecer todas as coisas que aconteceram. Certos_ momentos nos fazem esquecer que existe um mundo lá fora._

– Posso proteger você. – disse Harry.

– Não pode. Escolhi meu lado, e você não pode fazer nada a respeito disso.

Harry discordou, fitou os olhos acinzentados de Draco.

– Não queria que fosse assim...

– De certo modo a culpa foi minha. Eu facilitei a morte dele...

– Mas você não teve escolha. Eu também ficaria desesperado se estivesse em seu lugar. – disse o moreno. – Mas você não o matou.

Harry encostou seu rosto no de Draco e pode sentir a respiração do loiro.

– O lorde vai querer se vingar de mim... Da minha família.

Harry estremeceu, podia imaginar o que Voldemort poderia fazer contra o loiro.

– Eu me sinto um inválido. Como se eu não pudesse te ajudar.

– Não preciso da sua ajuda. Você sabe que as coisas vão piorar... _Agora a guerra vai ser inevitável. _– disse Draco, apertando forte, a mão de Harry.

– Eu sei. Isso significa...

– Que nós não vamos nos ver tão cedo, estamos de lados contrários. – completou o loiro.

– Sim. E agora? – o moreno perguntou.

– Você tem a Ginny. – o loiro disse, com leve tom de desdém.

– Não. Nós terminamos.

– Eu não sabia. – disse Draco, deixando sair uma leve expressão de felicidade. – Acho melhor eu ir embora.

Beijaram-se, o beijo que seria o último. Não se veriam tão cedo, dali para frente seguiriam por caminhos diferentes. Abraçaram-se para sentir uma última vez o calor dos seus corpos. Sentiram que tinhas mais coisas para dizer... Mas as palavras essenciais não foram ditas após o beijo.

– Não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você. – disse Harry, olhando fixo nos olhos cinza de Draco.

– Não me odeie se no futuro eu fizer alguma coisa que não lhe agrade... E me promete uma segunda coisa...

– Vou sentir sua falta. – disse Draco, fitando os olhos verdes de Harry.

Definitivamente as palavras essenciais não foram ditas. Draco deu as costas a Harry e desaparatou. Harry permaneceu ali, sentiu a respiração acelerada diminuir. Vários pensamentos encheram sua cabeça. Não sabia o que ia vir pela frente, talvez nunca mais voltasse a ver Draco e nem seus olhos acinzentados...

...

_Mais um adeus,_

_Uma separação,_

_Outra vez solidão..._

_Outra vez sofrimento.._

_Uma alegria,_

_Uma vontade de chorar..._

...

* * *

**N/A:** _fic terminada. Espero que tenham gostado. Triste eu sei, mas fazer oq não? Lembrando que haverá uma continuação dessa fic. Agradeço à todos que leram e deixaram reviews. Abraços! _


End file.
